


She Who Must Be Obeyed

by TheCursor



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone fails to understand the Indominus Rex. Her job, her entire purpose in life, is to be scary and look at how good she is at it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I look at the tiny apes in their tiny glass houses and smile. They are my parents, I love them. I feel a need to please them. They feed me, house me, warm me when I am cold. Perhaps they deserve a thank you.

I often wonder why they made me.

I know that I am not like the others. Spinosaurus just wants to eat fish and swim, Tyrannosaurus wants to hunt and run, the Stegosaurus is too stupid to want anything other than food and shade. I want...something, I'm not sure what it is.

My sibling is less...thoughtful than I am, not as cunning. I snap at him during dinner time, I draw blood. The sight of gore frightens my parents, the little apes recoil in fear. At first I'm worried that they will be angry with me.

But no. They smile and pat themselves on the back. "Good job, good work." they say. The little red headed one is almost cheering!

And suddenly, I understand. They want me to scare them.

I think on this for a moment, wonder why my parents, who I love, want me to frighten them. And then I consider their lives: fat, happy, unfulfilled. Never knowing the thrill of the hunt or the agony of the chase. Never feeling fear or instinct, cut off from their primordial selves forever. I realize, in that moment, that they built me so that they could know what it was like to be mortal, to feel fear.

I was built to make things afraid...so that is what I shall do. I shall make them fear me. I shall make them all fear me. That is my purpose, given to me by my parents, who I love.

I look over at my sibling.

I wonder to myself, if I made him bleed a little and my parents are pleased...what would happen if I made him bleed a lot? That would be very scary.

Yes, very scary.


	2. She-Who-Must-Be Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Rex contemplates her fate in the new park.

Feeding time.

Again. 

It's Goat. 

Again.

They drop one of the burning red lights next to the beast to get my attention. I have always enjoyed the smell and sound of the dancing red lights so I do perk up when I see one drop into the paddock. I wander over towards the feeding trough, like a lazy dog, and consume the goat in one swift bite. I am 23 years old now, I am more careful when I eat because I am ten years older than my ancestors lived in the ancient wild. The years have been kind, I suppose, but age takes it's toll. I have gained weight, I fought off diabetes a few times and one of my toes has a fungal infection. My skin is not as elastic as it once was two decades before so the scab on the puss filled lesion on my tail will fall off in a few weeks and I will have an ugly, oozing wound where it once lived. Still, I have my appetite. The animal is mercifully dead before I swallow it and barely even bleats. I feel it twitch down my throat and the blood fills my mouth. I care nothing for the meal. 

The monkeys are safely behind their thick glass and they howl and applaud. 

Damn them. Damn their approval. 

I was a queen once. I ruled this island, this small land. I chewed living flesh and chased galimimus through the soft green grass. I ruled this land and made the human men fear me. I lived as I was meant to live for barely a week, I tore down fences and smashed puny machines. I snacked upon raptors and chased triceratops. The stegosaurus trembled and the hadrasaur wept at my coming. And the monkeys ran from me, they cowered like babies who hear thunder for the first time. I was mighty sovereign god, vengeful and terrible. 

But then the Monkeys returned, they chased me and took me and chained me and put me...here. My old Paddock. Paddock 9. The whole white haired ape respected me far more than these beings. In the old days, I had an open air enclosure with electric fencing, now I am enclosed in a steel box. They have taken away the sky and the wind and the rain. Damn them. 

I look at the door and imagine it opening. I imagine one monkey finger slipping on one monkey button and the door slides open as the alarms squeal. I imagine freedom. 

Freedom.

Again.


End file.
